Mixed Up
by Chibi Binasu-chan
Summary: His mouth came back up to pounce her with a passionate kiss. Finally, she had brought him out of his hesitant state. "Rose," he whispered. - Short one-shot, lemon.


**Author's Note: **This is my first Doctor Who, but I am a huge fan! I've had the idea for this one-shot for a while, and it is only my second lemon, so please be warned that this is an experiment, but I did my best! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I'd love to hear from ya'll in the Doctor Who community.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who.

* * *

"Rose."

The timber of his voice sent thrills down her spine; his voice was halfway between a groan and a whisper. His hot breath cascaded down her neck as his lips just barely brushed her sensitive skin. Her hands were in his wonderfully thick hair with her fingers grasping on as if for dear life. She breathed him in, frowning slightly at the unfamiliar scent. Why did he smell different?

"Rose." She forgot that thought when he trailed his lips back to her mouth and kissed her tentatively.

She would have no such hesitation, however; she had waited far too long. She pulled his head closer and tasted every part of his lips, tongue, and even teeth. Not quite what she had expected.

His hands were on her hips and his fingers gripped her tightly. Her own fingers flew quickly to his jacket. Just as soon as that was taken off, she proceeded to ripping down the buttons of his shirt and undoing his tie. He began to follow suit by helping her out of her top; their lips were only vaguely torn apart, but soon met again.

There was a fire within her that she couldn't control; it burned ravenously in the pit of her stomach. She felt him struggle with her clasp and she reached behind her back to help him. Finally, skin on skin.

She was on top of him on her bed, kissing him with all her might. His caution seemed to dwell as his fingers edged up her flat stomach. With a growl, she grabbed his hands and placed them upon her breasts, and then sighed. He massaged, teased and then brought her down to his lips, his tongue swirling. She hummed at the feeling; why had she needed to wait so long? Why had she put off her sexual desires for so long when this felt so bloody good?

Feeling slightly vexed, she grinded her hips into his and grinned at his strangled moan.

His mouth came back up to pounce her with a passionate kiss. Finally, she had brought him out of his hesitant state. He flipped them over so that he was above her, that big cheeky smile on his face, and then suddenly his lips and hands were everywhere, his hips pushing roughly against hers. She cried out; his mouth left marks on her neck, and then another on her breast. Her hips bucked and he took the hint.

Her jeans were carefully removed, his lips trailing down her legs agonizingly slowly. She simply watched on as he played with the lace of her panties, and then tugged them down with new fervor. He pulled back to look at her, the adoration in his eyes was not quite the same as she had seen before.

"Rose." She moaned at the sound. The next sound she heard was the small butterfly kisses he left upon her inner thigh, inching closer to where she really wanted him to be. She squirmed beneath him, sighs and moans escaping from her. At last, he licked her wetness and she cried out; his finger delved in deep and his lips began to suckle on her most sensitive bundle of nerves. Her hands flew to his hair, that great big jungle of hair, and pulled him closer. She could feel something building inside her and closed her eyes, her head swaying from side to side. Someone was crying out, and it took her a moment to realize she was the one making those lewd noises that suddenly screamed in ecstasy.

He looked up at her with a small smile, but there was something in his eyes that seemed different. Impatiently, and trying to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of her mind, she tried to pull down his trousers, but he just moved back to remove them himself. He kicked off his shoes, slid down his boxers, and then looked back at her. She gasped when she saw the fear in his eyes, but steadfastly beckoned him to her with her determined, but gentle hands.

"Rose," he meant to say more but she cut him off with a look. He took in a deep breath, pushed, and then he was inside of her, their bodies as one. Their eyes never left each other, their lips connected in the most intimate and emotional way she had ever experienced. Her own emotions grew more deeply mixed, and with a sinking feeling in her chest, she urged him on with her hips.

He tried to start out slowly, his lips pressing sweetly against her cheek, but she quickly grew restless. Her legs wrapped around him, and suddenly he was pounding into her, the sound of his grunts and her breathy moans were almost overcome by the loud squeaking of the bed frame.

She felt herself getting lost in the moment, staring at his scrunched expression, the sweat rolling from his forehead and down his ridiculous sideburns. She couldn't get enough of him, enough of the feeling that went shooting through her when he reached the deepest spot of her core, the louder and higher pitched his groans would get if she raised her hips high enough. By the Gods, she could never have enough of him. She closed her eyes and knew she was screaming as her body shuddered once more.

"Rose!"

"Doctor!"

And the spell was broken.

He collapsed beside her, breathing heavily. She knew his eyes were staring deeply into her soul, but she sat up and turned her back to him. Her fingers gripped the side of the bed, and she looked down at the tangled sheets, a tear escaping her eye.

"Rose."

But she didn't reply. After a few moments of absolute silence, he pushed himself off the bed and began to put his clothes back on. She listened intently to the rustling noises he made as he sent glances at her bare back. Nothing in the universe could make her turn around and let him see her red, puffy and tear-streaked face. She couldn't stop her shoulders from shaking, sobs threatening to overtake her control.

She heard footsteps and a slight bang. Believing that he had left, she allowed herself to release an anguished sob, her hands holding her face. She sat there unleashing heaving sighs and strangled hiccups, when suddenly and with knowing dread, she felt a hand on her chin, gently raising her head.

Her eyes followed, looking up, to see the intense pain held in his eyes. His human eyes.

She sniffled, and he smiled, and then she was in his arms once more.

"Rose," he whispered into her hair.

"I know," she whispered back. She smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Make what you will of the ending; I've always believed that Rose and her human Doctor would somehow get along, but it would take time and a lot of effort in mending. Not that I especially –liked- that kind of ending for Rose, but… what can you do. Please review, it would make me so, so happy! Thanks guys!


End file.
